Conversación pendiente
by Lustus
Summary: Scorpius tiene algo que decirle a Albus, aunque probablemente le cueste las futuras generaciones Malfoy. Pero, bueno, Albus es el calmado, es el racional, es el bueno ¿tan malo no puede ser cierto? A menos que te metas con su familia. Un momento... esto es malo.


Buenas, my little padawans. Si que ya han llegado hasta aquí se los agradezco mucho :) Aquí llego con una historia de la tercera generación y de mis amigos favoritos Albus y Scorpius 3 y no, no es yaoi, es solo que cuando pienso en la amistad de esos dos me la imagino tan divertida que es una delicia escribir sobre ellos.

Bien ya saben lo que sigue:

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo le pertencen a Rowling. Solo la trama y la locura es mía.

Advertencias: Ninguna, solo me gusta la palabra Advertencia ( advertencia, advertencia, advertencia asdasdasdasdasd)

* * *

**_Conversación pendiente_**

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol contemplando el lago, bueno, Scorpius contemplaba el lago y Albus estaba muy entretenido con un libro. Ambos estaban descansando después del estrés de los exámenes finales, pues después de casi un año corriendo por todos lados preparándose para los EXTASIS estaban física y mentalmente agotados. Además, estaban aprovechando sus últimos días en la escuela, esta vez con la certeza de que al año siguiente no volverían.

Las chicas y Hugo estaban dentro en algún lugar del castillo, cosa extraña pues siempre se veía junto a esos cinco, llegando incluso a adoptar el mote "_Maldad pura_" por la magnitud de las desgracias que acarreaban cuando estaban juntos. Lo que Albus no sabía que el que ellos no estuvieran ahí molestando era parte de un plan previo de Scorpius para hablar a solas con Albus. Un plan doloroso, presentía el rubio.

-¿Sabes que es triste?- Comenzó él.

- Amm… ¿La tristeza?- respondió Albus, sin prestarle mucha atención. El libro era realmente entretenido.

-Muy gracioso, Potter; no, sigue pensando.- El moreno rodó los ojos y cerro el libro, viendo fijamente al rubio.

-¿Cuál es el jodido propósito si al final igual me vas a decir?- preguntó.

-¡Tú solo dime que es triste!- Tal vez el plan no saldría como él esperaba.

-¡BIEN! Ammm… ¿Qué no haya pastel en tu cumpleaños?- picó el moreno. Una parte de él disfrutaba al sacar de sus casillas al siempre seguro Malfoy.

-…-

-¿Tu cara?- Continuó.

-Potter…-

-Vale, vale… ¡ya se! ¡Que hayan prestado un libro que tu quieres!- Su expresión era como si hubiera descubierto el secreto del universo.

-No soy tu, Albus.- rebatió Scorp.

-Cierto, cierto. Entonces, y pensando como tú lo harías, ¿que la chica que te guste tenga novio?

-Eeh, no, además tu sabes que el que tengan novio me importa mierda. Pero por ahí va.- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Pues… ¿un novio celoso de alguna chica te tiene amenazado?

-Retrocede, muchacho, te has vuelto a perder.- se estremeció él.

- Mmmm, interesante. ¿Puede ser, tal vez, que la chica que te guste te odie?- dijo inseguro. La mayoría de las chicas de Hogwarts amaban al rubio, solo unas cinco o seis le hacían la cruz, y dos de ellas ya habían caído. Incluida su siempre perfecta prima Rose.

-Que va, ya superamos esa etapa.- se carcajeo el rubio.

-¡Aja! Hay chica.- se levanto Albus, su dedo apuntándolo fijamente.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué hablaba de un chico?

-no, como se te ocurre que yo pensaría eso de ti.- rodo sus ojos.- Ignorando ciertas pruebas y hechos circunstanciales, no hay nada que me haga pensar eso… ahora déjame seguir pensando que esto ya es desafío personal.

-Albus…- dijo él, pero el otro ni caso-AL… ¡ALBUS!

-¿Qué?

- Es chica, créeme. Y no es que yo esté muy feliz con esto, es más, hay muchas veces que yo hubiera preferido que fuera un chico a lo que me está pasando.- dijo muy serio. Cosa extraña en él.

-ewww, demasiado información… ¿y en que iba?

-Chicas, sospechas, desafío personal.

-cierto, vale. ¿Será quizá que hablamos de una chica prohibida?

-caliente, caliente-murmuro él, algo más preocupado.

-no me jodas, finalmente caíste ante la señorita Kliman, ¡Yo sabía que no estaba tan loco! Es matemáticamente imposible que solo yo este como idiota.

-De hecho, no, no es eso. Y si, eres el único que esta ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿"como idiota" con la bibliotecaria? Ammm, no, amigo mio, tu no estas "como" idiota. Tu ERES idi…- el moreno le dio una colleja que lo callo- ¡Auch! Pedazo de bestia…

-Hostia, ya. Me canse. ¿Quién es la chica?

-uyy, que poca paciencia.-se burlo el rubio

-Dime…

- ¿y ahora tu me apuras a mi? Mira que eres bipolar.- "¿Ahora qué hago? ¿Ahora qué hago?" pensaba el rubio.

- Malfoy…

- "Malfoy" – remedó el mencionado- No me amenzas, Potter, a ti no te sal…-

-¡DIME YA DE QUIEN PUTAS ESTAS JODIDO?- explotó Albus. Scorpius se calló y apretó sus labios muy fuerte. Luego habló muy rápido y muy bajito.

-Te informo de que acabas de llamar puta a tu hermana.-

-¿Qué yo acabo de…? – El moreno no acababa de comprender –Malfoy ¿estás insinuando que…?- abrió sus ojos como platos- ¡YO TE MATO! ¡YO TE MATO!

-no, espera.- gritó parándose y alejándose de su compañero- Amigo mío, yo te quiero…- las maldiciones comenzaron a salir de la varita de Albus y pasaban peligrosamente cerca de Scorp-¡Lily se enfadara contigo!- el rubio se tuvo que agachar para evitar una muy fea que iba directo a él.- ¡imperdonables no, tarado!- La cara del moreno se transfiguro y espanto un poco al Malfoy- Oh, oh ¡Retiro lo dicho, retiro lo dicho!

Dentro del castillo las chicas, Rose y Lily, hablaban algo mucho más relajadas. Su primo/hermano Hugo estaba por algún lado perdido con su novia. La chica Weasley no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba fuera, Lily había ido a buscarla cuando iba a encontrarse con Albus y Scorpius y le había dicho toda su historia de un solo golpe, sin censura y en medio pasillo.

-¿Cuándo le vas a decir a Albus?- Preguntó ella, preocupada.

-Scorp se está encargando de eso ahorita ya- dijo Lily sacudiendo su mano, como menospreciando el asunto.

- ¿Y cómo crees que se lo tome?- volvió a preguntar Rose.

_***Boom***_

-Neee,- encogiéndose de hombros- definitivamente esto es un avance a cuando tú comenzaste a salir con él.

- Fue solo beso, maldita sea. ¿No me dejaran olvidarlo?- refunfuño Rose.

_***Boom***_

Un nuevo ruido esta vez hizo temblar las paredes.

- ¿Vamos a esperarlos a la enfermería?- preguntó Lily.

- Espera, iré a buscar unos libros para Albus.- Respondió Rose.

* * *

Y?

¿qué tal? Agradesco mucho las opiniones y las criticas constructivas asi que ya saben si quieren hacer a Lustus feliz dejen un hermoso Review que de eso vivo.

¡Nos leemos luego!


End file.
